


Only A Memory

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after I Will Remember You. Angel remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Only A Memory  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set after I Will Remember You. Angel remembers.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

He couldn’t believe she was standing there alone waiting for him. He was a vampire he knew he shouldn’t risk going to her; he should wait until the sun went down but he couldn’t. He had to hold her, to touch her.

Angel walked out into the bright sunlight, pulled Buffy into his arms and began kissing her. The kiss went on and on, it wasn’t just their lips and tongues involved but their hearts. 

Suddenly, Angel sat upright in the bed, his eyes swimming with tears. It should have been real but it wasn’t. It was only a memory.


End file.
